1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to the technology of executing decision of opening and closing of an opening section of an apparatus.
2. Related Art
An ink jet printer has an opening section for performing the mounting and detaching of, for example, an ink cartridge, and a cover for opening or closing the opening section. For the avoidance of the execution of a printing operation in a state in which the opening section is opened, and so on, in general, the ink jet printer has a decision device which executes a decision of whether or not the opening section is closed (decision of opening and closing of the opening section). As the decision device which executes the decision of opening and closing of the opening section, for example, a sensor lever which interferes in the cover, thereby being displaced when the opening section is closed by the cover, and an opening and closing sensor having a detection section for detecting the displacement of the sensor lever are used (for example, JP-A-2006-264160).
In a case where the prior opening and closing sensor is used as the decision device which executes the decision of the opening and closing of the opening section, on the grounds of the contact variation of the opening and closing sensor and the like, there was a case where although the opening section is slightly opened, the opening cannot be detected, so that the sensor decides that the opening section is closed. Further, although the sensor lever is displaced by interfering in a body other than the cover, the opening and closing sensor decides that the opening section is closed, and therefore the opening and closing state of the opening section is erroneously decided. In this manner, in the prior decision device which executes the decision of the opening and closing of the opening section, there was room for improvement in decision precision.
Also, such a problem is not limited to the decision of the opening and closing of the opening section for performing the mounting and detaching of the ink cartridge which is provided at the ink jet printer, but generally was a common problem in the case of executing the decision of the opening and closing of the opening section provided at an apparatus.